Ron's Bad Day
by kdaniel
Summary: Ron is having a bad day when something happens that makes him realize everything happens for a reason and that every past action has a future reaction. (this is set several years after Graduation)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I did make up George though.

Ron's Bad Day

"I can't believe I have to go to every house and say this… it is so embarrassing!" Ron shouts to the air as he once again has a door slammed in his face. As part of his release conditions Ron was forced to tell everyone in the neighborhood he had moved into of his current federal status.

Ron approaches the next house weary, as he knows what is about to happen for the seventeenth time today. He reaches the door and knocks three times and waits for the dweller to answer the door. After a few moments a mid-30's housewife answers the door, "Can I help you?" she asks the nervous looking blond man.

"Hi yes I mean umm Hello…" Ron lifts his note card and begins to read from it verbatim as dictated, " My name is Ronald Stoppable and by law I am required to alert you of my status as a…"

"EW you pedophile! Stay away from my house and my kids or my husband will shoot you!" she slams the door in his face just as predicted.

"I really wish I didn't have to read this card oh well…" Ron skulks back down the sidewalk as he heads towards the next slammed door. He reaches the next door which has a large pair of combat boots sitting outside and a copy of AMMO magazine laying in a nearby folding chair. He knocks and almost immediately a very tall stocky man answers the door, "What you want? I don't like solicitors…" the man waits for Ron's answer.

"Well Sir… *gulp*my name Is Ronald Stoppable and I am required to alert you of my status as a…" once again he is interrupted.

"We don't take to kindly to your kind around here pervert," the large man spits at Ron's feet in disgust.

"NO! You will let me finish… I mean Sir please let me finish I am not a pervert I am a Global Justice field agent and as a result I am supposed to alert you incase you see any sort of unusual sightings…"Ron waits for the man to react poorly to his outburst.

The man just stands there staring at him when suddenly he speaks, "Well I am sorry mister the way you started made it sound like something else… but you wont have no problems from me. My name is George by the way."

"No Sir I'm sorry for losing my temper it's just no one has let me finish and I have to read this card as it is and I have already had seventeen doors slammed in my face this morning," Ron says apologetically.

"Tell you what… Ronald was it? What if I come with you and make sure these people hear you out it's the least I can do for a current serviceman… I'm a former Marine so I understand the need for protocol.

"Yes Sir I would like that and thank you for your service."

The man slips on his boots and ties them and walks with Ron throughout the neighborhood.

"Say Bub you got yourself an old lady or you still sowing some oats?" George asks Ron as they walk in between houses who are now listening to what Ron has to say.

"Well George I don't know about 'old lady' but I am happily settled down with my wife… she is GJ agent also but I got stuck doing this as she is still on a mission."

"It's just a sayin' son hahaha it means your better half but what's her name?"

"Oh I see now and her name is Kim… Kim Stoppable…"

"Wait Kim Stoppable? As in Kim Possible from Team Possible?" George's eyes dilate as he starts to recognize the oddball blond in front of him.

"Yea that's her… best woman around… and the only one for me Sir."

"I thought you looked familiar when I first saw you… you may not remember but you guys saved my squad several years ago from that evil Drakken fellow and his green woman?"

Ron is taken aback as he recalls the time they helped cover a group of soldiers escape from one of Drakken's death rays with only seconds to spare.

"Yea I remember your group… you guys were pinned down and Kim rushed in to fight Shego as I went to deactivate that ray and accidently blew up the base…" Ron and his companion continue to talk and share stories until they finish the last house.

" Well it sure has been good talking with you George once Kim gets back in the next few days we will have you over for dinner I'm a mean cook."

"I'd like that Bub… I mean I'd like that Sir," George gives a salute to Ron, which takes him aback.

"Alright well if you ever need anything 'Bub' you know where to find me and don't be a stranger!" Ron calls to the man as they part ways.

Ron walks into his modest home and cooks a small supper and then heads upstairs and begins painting one of the bedrooms walls. Half of the walls are pink the other wall and the one currently being painted are blue.

"Well Rufus…" Ron says to his deceased pet memory, "Today was a bad day but I met someone… well formally met them… someone we all saved some time ago… man I miss you buddy... but this time he helped me through my time of need and I feel in a few months when Kim is due he is someone we can count on but that's off topic… anyway today was a bad day that turned into a good day." Ron continues to talk to himself as he thinks about his wife and all their grand adventures and how it all led to this moment. He puts the roller down into the tray and wipes his hands while turning his head towards the window and just smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just a one-shot that came to mind after watching a tv show. what do you think? please leave a review so I can improve my writings for your reading convenience. Did you think Ron was a pedophile? let me know in a comment. as always Thanks for reading


End file.
